Born Again in Red
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: Reincarnation, it's a funny thing. With hopes of it happening, one of the most pure souls gets her wish. Family. The one thing she truly wanted more than anything else.
1. Her Story Anew

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Highschool DxD, please support the official release.**

**Well, here is. My first ever DxD fic, now, it may not be what everyone was expecting, but I personally feel happy about it, hope you guys like it too!**

**Now, read my people and enjoy!**

**Beta'd by Snipa.**

**0**

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko shed a single tear as she felt her life end in the arms of her sensei.

She had won.

She beat Obito and Madara, but at the cost of not only her life, but also Sasuke's who had saved her.

Her papa told her he was so proud of her and how sorry he was for not protecting her, but she told him she still loved him no matter what.

Her sensei told her they would make her a Hokage, he would make sure of it.

It was bittersweet at most, but it was the best she could have hoped for at this point.

Heh, she guessed she failed both Ero-Sennin and Nagato for not bringing peace to their world.

Or did she?

Perhaps the next generation will accomplish it.

Or this will cause a massive shift to bring everyone together?

Who could say.

'_Sorry Kurama, I'm just so sorry you have to go with me for now...watch over our world for me, will you?'_

Silence was all that took place before an answer came.

**'Yes.'**

Naruko's face turned into a big smile.

'_Thank you.'_

Maybe, maybe she would be reborn? Reincarnated or something.

Yeah, that sounded nice.

Hopeful, she may have a loving family.

Her smiled grew an inch.

Yeah.

That sounded wonderful.

It was then a lone eye that was glowing from power viewed her.

**Yes, with this one.**

**It will do.**

**0**

A young woman that appeared in her late teens was breathing heavily. She had a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. She had long brown hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top as her bangs hung loosely covering her forehead and framed her face.

Currently she was in a hospital gown with her legs open, doing the one thing only a woman can do.

Give birth.

Venelana Gremory _née _Bael, wife of the current head of the Gremory Clan.

She was giving birth to her third child today.

It was a miracle that she was still ability to keep such an amazing figure after her second time.

But then again, she was a Devil.

Such a thing was easy for her.

"One more push dear, just one more." Her husband said to her.

She just gave him an evil look, "I know thaaaat!" she shouted as she finally pushed her child out and a wonderful cry filled the room.

"It's a girl, a beautiful girl!" the nurse said as she went to clean the young child.

After the cleaning, the child was brought Venelana in a pink blanket.

She opened it with a smile as she looked at her second daughter.

She had a tuff of red hair, just like her father and siblings, the same light skin tone as herself, husband, and children, though she had birth marks on her cheeks, like little faint whisker marks, tripled on each cheek. Next were her eyes, they were colored not her husband's or her own blue-green color which both they and their children had, but more of a bright ocean blue.

The child looked at her and let out a squeal of happiness and Venelana hugged her close.

"Welcome to the world my little Natalia." The mother said as she kissed the child on the forehead as her husband came close to hug both her and his newest child.

And so, a new legend was born.

**0 7 Years Later 0**

A small child with long red hair with a single hair strand sticking out from the top as her bangs hung loosely covering her forehead and framed her face. She wore a pair of black shorts and shoes along with a yellow shirt as she ran through the bushes and climbed up a hill, she turned around as a smile tugged on her lips as she cupped her hands around her mouth, "Come on Ravvy, you're missing the view!" she shouted with a giggled.

A disgruntled noise was her reply as another girl came out of the bush and walked tiredly up the hill.

She had long blonde hair in two pigtails with large drill-like curls and blue ribbons holding them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue then Natalia's and she wore a fancy pink dress with brown dress shoes, which were not very unfit for hiking in the woods such as this and had a few twigs in her hair.

This was Ravel Phenex, Natalia's best and closest friend.

Since her older sister by two years Rias Gremory was scheduled to marry Ravel's older youngest brother Riser when they were older, both families thought it would be good for them to become friends.

When they first met, it was without a doubt a bit rocky since Ravel thought she was far superior to Natalia due to her powers of immortality, it didn't end very well when Natalia had enough.

Even though Natalia was a bit of an airhead, carefree, and just liked to have fun. When it came to combat…she was nothing but a true devil in frightening ways.

That was why everyone tried to make sure _not_ to get Natalia angry.

Basically, even when Ravel kept reviving, it didn't stop the pain Natalia inflicted due to the powers she inherited from her mother of the Bael clan, the **Power of Destruction**, just like her older siblings did. Combine that with the Gremory's youngest tenacity and brutality in combat? Well, it just seemed Ravel only got up to take more and more until she fainted from pain and exhaustion.

Though even when their parents found out about the 'scuffle', it did turn out that Ravel was humbled greatly from the fight and was eager to be around Natalia since she was awed by how powerful she was.

"Honestly, how can you have so much energy?" Ravel asked her with a huff of breath while getting some branches out of her hair. They've been running around like this all day!

Natalia giggled, "You're just lazy~ Lazy lazy Ravvy~" she teased with a light grin as she turned back to the purple sky of the Underworld and saw the setting sun. She plopped herself down on her bottom and patted the seat next to her, asking Ravel to sit too.

Ravel did so and looked at the sunset with a smile, but turned to her friend and noticed that she was strangely quiet.

It was quite scary since she was usual loud at times.

"Something wrong?"

Natalia sighed and played with her bangs a bit, "Onee-chan got this Akeno girl as her Queen after her recent visit to the human world."

"So?"

"She's not spending as much time with me as before." The redhead pouted and crinkled her nose.

Ravel giggled a little, her friend was so possessive at times.

Natalia laid down on her back with a plop and looked up.

"Hey Ravvy, would you be my Queen?" she asked as she gave her those big puppy eyes.

Eh?

"Eh?" Ravel repeated from her mind.

"Please~ Onee-chan has her own Queen, and I don't want to be left behind!" Natalia begged as she grasped Ravel's hand and started to add a whimpering pout to her puppy dog eyes.

"Um." Ah, her resolve on the matter to begin with was already going down fast.

Don't look at her with those eyes!

Ah, looking that cute should be illegal!

"You know I want to be a Maou, I want to even beat Onii-tan for his Lucifer title and you'll become even stronger then Grayfia-nee if we work hard enough! Plus if you become a Queen, you'll get faster, strongest, sturdier, and more magically powered. Combine that with your Immortality, Pyrokinesis, and Aerokinesis, you'll be supercharged so that you could easily beat that baka Riser." The Gremory stated tactically.

She never really liked the third son of the Phenex clan. The first son, sure, he gave her candy and was nice. Never met the second son. But that Riser just rubbed her the wrong way.

Natalia grasped Ravel's other hand and held them close to her chest and came an inch away from Ravel's face, "Please Ravvy~?" she asked using that damnable pet name that she secretly found cute.

Not that she would ever admit it!

After a long suffering look at Natalia's face, the only daughter of the Phenex clan caved.

"Yes."

"Yeah 'ttebane!" Natalia cheered as she circled her arms around Ravel's neck and pulled her in close in happiness.

Ravel's cheeks turned a tint of pink, but gave a small smile as well.

"We better get going back or Onii-tan'll get worried and send that lackey of his." The Gremory commented as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Ravel stood up but they heard some growling and turned to see some wolfs…that were ten feet tall.

Why did devil animals have to be so big?

Ravel sighed, really, Natalia just has to venture into the more dangerous part of her family's property.

Just as she was about to wave a wall of fire to scare them off, a small red and black orb the size of a handball shot out and bounced around in the air randomly as it went through all the skulls and hearts of the small pack at blinding speed, killing them all in seconds.

Ravel shivered a bit, this was one of the reasons why Natalia was so strong, she had such magical control over her **Power of Destruction** that it was amazing. If Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current four Maou's and Natalia's older brother used the **Power of Destruction** like a nuke and destroyed all without a trace and her sister Rias used it like a cannon to do the same, then Natalia used hers like a sniper rifle with perfect accuracy and equal speed with a mere thought.

This was her personal form of the famed Bael clan's power, **Destruction Lance (1)**.

As the glowing ball of demonic power returned to Natalia's hand, it dispersed into nothingness.

"Well let's go back the house Ravvy, I got my **Evil Pieces** in my piggy bank…or was it in my sock drawer?" she wondered as she placed a finger on her chin as a question mark floated above her head.

Ravel just face palmed.

Was this really a good idea?

**0 Gremory Mansion 0**

"Na-tan!" a male voice shouted frantically.

A man around his early twenties with the same hair and skin tone as Natalia with blue-green eyes ran around the manor of the Gremory in search of one person.

His most precious youngest sister.

"Na-tan!" he shouted as he lifted the toilet seat.

"Na-tan!" he shouted lifting his Griffin familiar as it squawked in surprise.

"NA-TAN!" he shouted from the roof of the manor until someone wacked him on the head, "Ow, that hurt Grayfia~" he told the Gremory maid/his most lovely and hot, _very hot_, wife.

Grayfia was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She mainly wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Or was otherwise known as the **Strongest Queen**.

"You're being far too noisy Sirzechs-sama." She said in her usual no non-sense attitude.

"But, but, what if my little Na-tan needs her Onii-tan~!" he wailed with a sniffle as he took out a picture of his younger sisters sleeping together cutely and rubbed it against his cheek.

Grayfia just shook her head, why did her master/husband have to be such a siscon?

And it didn't help that Natalia was somewhat of a brocon at times either.

She still remembered the times when the younger girl tried to 'assassinate' the maid so she could marry her 'Onii-tan'.

Truly the Gremory clan took affection to new heights with somewhat frightening results.

"Onii-tan~!" a shout came from the courtyard where the two turned to see Natalia walking towards the main door along her friend Ravel Phenex.

In a split second Sirzechs was by her side and they preformed an epic twirl hug…of epicness!

"Na-tan~"

"Onii-tan~"

They cheered in their sis/brocon fashion.

Ravel sighed a bit at something she had gotten far too used to.

Grayfia was there in a second as well and bowed, "Welcome home Ojou-sama, Ravel-sama." She announced in a professional manner befit of her maid title.

"Hello Grayfia-san." Ravel said politely back with a small bow.

"Hi Grayfia-nee~" Natalia waved cheerful.

It wasn't that she hated the maid, nope, she loved her really. But if she wanted to marry her Onii-tan, the maid would have to go.

It was just business.

A being of the height of about two meters with a body resembling that of a horse or deer, but with red scales instead of fur and a face that resembled that of a red Asian Dragon, walked up to them.

"Ah, Enku." Sirzechs said cheerfully towards his Kirin Pawn piece.

The Kirin nodded towards his King, "Greetings your Majesty, Grayfia-sama. I was wondering where Ojou-sama and Ravel-sama had left too, but I see they've returned." He said with a nod to one of his two charges and her friend, but took a sniff, "Why do you both smell of fresh blood?" he asked politely, but it held a worrying tone as well.

Sirzechs' eyes widened and started turning Natalia around and upside down to find any wounds frantically while shouting out worrying older brother things.

"Uwa, dizzy~" Natalia said as her eyes spiraled in a comedic fashion.

Grayfia took Natalia from her master and placed her younger lady on the ground, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Natalia nodded, "Yeah, we just went into the off-limits part of the forest Otou-sama told me about is all." She said honestly, not seeing a problem with it.

Sirzechs panicked, "What?!" he shouted

Natalia just waved it off, "We just ran into some wolves is all, beat them easily." She said with a smile.

She forgot to mention they were the ten feet tall ones, but meh, no biggie.

The adults and Kirin sighed at this, the youngest Gremory always did find it fun to break the rules or do something dangerous at times.

Sirzechs was about to reprimand her, but the younger Gremory spoke up before him.

"Oh yeah! Ravvy said she would be my Queen, she practically begged me 'ttebane!" Natalia announced excitedly.

Ravel flushed, "I did not! You begged me and everything!" she shouted back in an unlady-like manner.

Natalia gave Ravel a pitying look, "Of course Ravvy, of course." She said as the fire bird devil's eye twitched at dangerous levels for a 7 year old.

The adults blinked in surprise, they knew that Rias had gotten her Queen, that Fallen Angel girl Akeno, but for Natalia to get her Queen already too? Heh, guess she was a bit jealous.

Typical Natalia to be honest.

But to make a member of the Phenex clan a Queen of the Peerage of the Gremory clan? Tactically that was a good idea for children around their age, but it would be hard to figure out what Lord Phenex would say about his only daughter doing that. It would help solidify the bridge between the two clans even more than it already is along with the fact that Rias and Riser would marry later on to complete it.

Bah, devil politics.

Gotta hate them.

"That sounds wonderful!" Sirzechs cheered as he picked both girls up, "Welcome to them family Ravel!" he said with his charming boyish smile that made the ladies just melt.

Ravel blushed a little at the attention but smiled at the Maou none the less.

"Yeah! Just you wait Grayfia-nee, Ravvy'll be taking the **Strongest Queen** title from you, no problems!" the redhead said in confidence.

Grayfia smiled at that and sent it towards Ravel, who felt a bit of a chill run down her spine, "I look forward to the challenge." She simply said.

After putting the children down, but not before giving Natalia one big final hug, he and Grayfia left to do some Maou business.

The girls ran into the house to go get Natalia's Evil Pieces, but ran into both Rias and her new Queen Himejima Akeno.

Rias looked just like an older Natalia but with blue-green likes like their brother and parents while Akeno held a light skin tone, long black hair in a ponytail with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place along with a pair of violet eyes.

"Ah, Natalia, Ravel." Rias said with a smile, while she may not like Riser, she liked Ravel since she was her imouto's best friend.

"Hi Onee-chan, Akeno-san." Natalia said, but puffed out her little chest, "Hey, guess what? Ravvy said she would be my Queen!" she said with a big smile.

Ravel smiled as well while the two older girls looked in surprise.

Rias looked thoughtful and the idea of having a member of the Phenex clan as a Queen? Well it was a bit scary.

"Ara, it seems you'll have to watch out for your imouto Rias-chan, she's already got her Queen, just like you." Akeno said with a smile and closed eyes.

Natalia smiled, "Yep, my Peerage is going to be way stronger then Onee-chan's. It has to be if I wanna become a Maou." She said with a nod to herself.

Rias pouted at her sister, "Oh yeah, well, I'll have a full Peerage way before you." She said, setting the bar.

Natalia smiled, "Oh? Is that a bet I hear Onee-chan?" she asked with a devil smile.

Rias gulped a bit actually, it was a rule in the Gremory mansion, do not bet with Natalia, you can just never win.

Seriously it was why their older brother took her to his Maou poker games since she just cleaned house!

Though Grayfia-nee-san always berated him afterwards.

With her prized harisen of course!

"No!" Rias said frantically, but covered it up quickly and coughed into her hand, "Just a fact is all since I'll be going to the human world a bit more often." She said as she crossed her arms, "And I'll find more of my Peerage that way."

Natalia did the same and crossed her arms with a pout since she had yet to even go to the human world.

"So! I'll be going too soon and I'll find the bestest Peerage ever!" she announced boldly.

Sparks flew between the two sisters due to their competitive nature huffed with a smile, they were going to win!

"Well I got to go find my Queen piece and give it to Ravvy, see ya Onee-chan, Akeno-san!" she said with a wave and grabbed Ravel's hand to ran to her room.

As they left, Akeno let out a laugh, "Ufufu, your imouto is so cute." She said with a gentle smile.

Rias nodded, it was true, she just loved to spoil her so much due to her cuteness.

"Come on, let's go train, I don't want to let my little sister get ahead of me." she said as there was no way she was going to lose to her sister, no matter how cute she was.

Akeno just smiled, she was really lucky to become a member of the Gremory Peerage.

**0 Natalia's room 0**

The room was mainly red with gold and silver accents with the occasional blue here or there. There was a big bed, King size of course~

She had a large mahogany desk with some stone statues of stereotypical devils and pictures of her family on the walls. She had a large pile of toys and such to play with and a few bookcases filled with history, tactics, chess strategies, and few manga from that island country in the human world.

She really liked those Mahou Shoujo ones like Sera-nee!

Miracle Levia-tan was the best show ever!

Natalia grabbed her piggy bank that had devil wings on it and smiled at it, "Thank you for all your hard work, may you rest in pieces." She said with a small bow and then smashed it into the ground, in…well, pieces.

There were her Evil Pieces along with some spare change and her Clucky Cheese tokens.

She picked up her Queen piece and looked at Ravel with a small smile; "Well, this is it, ready?" she asked and Ravel gave a strong nod.

Natalia took a deep breath, "I command thee, Ravel Phenex, in my name Natalia Gremory. To be my servant and become my Queen!" she shouted as she put the Evil Piece in Ravel's chest with a flash of light.

Ravel flinched a little, but felt the piece enter her. She suddenly felt a wash of power overtake her.

"Whoa, that was trippy huh?" Natalia asked surprise.

The blonde gave a nodded; "Yeah…" she answered, but just couldn't get over this boost of power she was feeling.

"Well Ravvy, it looks like this is the beginning of the rest of our lives…you and me, we are going to be the strongest…without a doubt we will be 'ttebane!" Natalia declared loudly with a pump of her fist.

Ravel smiled and nodded, yes, she would help her friend and King become the strongest in the world.

That was without question.

**0 8 Years Later 0**

Two girls walked through the front gate of Kuoh Academy, the once all girl's school that is now co-ed.

They wore the school uniform; it consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

The redhead of the two stood at 5 foot 2 and with measurements of B34-W23-H34, though to some, she looked like a younger Rias Gremory, one of the two famed Onee-sama's of the academy.

The other girl had long blonde hair in pigtails with Ojou-sama drill-like curls and stood at 5 feet tall and her sizes were B33-W23-H33.

"We have to go see the Sitri Heiress first I believe Natalia." The blonde said.

"I know, I can't wait to see her again Ravvy." The excited Natalia said.

**0 Student Council Room 0**

Two girls and one boy were working hard to keep the school running smoothly for the students.

The girl who looked in-charge had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses. She was Sona Sitri or her alias Shitori Souna, Heiress of the Sitri Clan of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld.

The other girl helping with the paperwork had knee-length black hair with split bangs and heterochromic (Right: light brown; Left: violet) eyes with blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. This was the Queen of the Sitri Peerage, Shinra Tsubaki.

The boy had short blonde hair and grey eyes…he also looked a bit scrawny. This was Saji Genshirou, the second Pawn of the Peerage.

"Sigh, already the morning and this much paperwork? Man, why can't people handle their own problems at times." The boy complained slightly.

"Saji, this is our duty as the student council. So no complaining." Sona said as she continued to work diligently.

"Hai Kaichou!"

Suddenly the door slammed opened with two younger girls coming in.

Though as they did, the redhead of the pair jumped into the air and landed directed on the President, knocking her off her chair and on her butt.

"So-nee-tan~!" Natalia shouted in glee.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing to Kaichou!?" Saji shouted and looked ready to fight, but as soon as he took a step forward to remove the redhead from his King, a fireball nearly hit his head and he turned to the blonde girl.

"Please do not take such a threatening approach to my King or I will not miss next time." She said with a scary smile while playing with a small fireball in her left hand.

Saji then choose this time to gulp in fear.

The Sitri heiress blinked in surprise.

"Natalia? Natalia!" she said in surprise as she returned the hug warmly and gave a small smile.

Saji blinked a bit and went wide eyed, "Um, Kaichou, who is this chibi Rias-sempai?" he asked as she was like a Chibi-Rias.

Sona stood up and patted Natalia affectionately on the head and turned to Saji, "She is Rias' younger sister Natalia, third child of the Gremory clan and a close family friend." She stated and turned to the other girl that entered, "And you are Ravel Phenex, it has been a while. I remember when you would just chase after Natalia all the time whenever we ran into each other in the Gremory mansion." She said and Ravel nodded back to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Sitri-san." She said as she pulled out a few folders, "Both Natalia and I, along with her Peerage are moving into this school. We have the transfer papers all prepared…or I do that is." She sent a slight look to Natalia who turned her head and started whistling.

"How many transfers?" Tsubaki asked as she took the folders.

"Counting us, five first years, two second years, and one third year, and finally one who is currently talking to the principal to work as a teacher." Ravel explained with a snort, "Though I think he may only become a gym teacher."

Sona let a small chuckle out since Natalia, if memory served, was not much of a 'work person'. So it was no wonder she left such a duty to her Queen.

"Hm, well anywho, I wanna go surprise Onee-chan, see ya So-nee-tan~ Tell Sera-nee I said hey~" the Gremory said as she gave Sona a quick hug and dashed out of the room and Ravel gave a small bow and left in hot pursuit.

"Hey!" Sona shouted, "Don't add 'tan' to my name! Gah, Onee-sama corrupted her." She tsk'd in annoyance while crossing her arms, but she did have a tiny smile on her face though.

**0 The Occult Research Clubroom 0**

"Is Buchou coming soon?" moaned a boy with short brown hair with a small ponytail and light browns eyes.

"She should be here soon Issei-kun." A handsome boy with short blonde hair and grey eyes said.

"Tsk, I wasn't asking you pretty boy, I was asking Koneko-chan and Asia-chan." Issei said to the boy and turned to the petite girl with shoulder length white hair, hazel eyes, and cute neko hair clips on both sides of her head along with a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"…Be quiet perverted sempai." Koneko said in a harsh monotone voice.

Issei flinched from the verbal attack with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Issei-san." Asia, the kind soul she was, said as she rubbed his back gently.

The clubroom opened and a shorter Buchou entered with a blonde girl.

Issei blinked and examined this Buchou and gasped while pointing at her, "Buchou shrunk! Her breasts too! NOOOOO!"

Why God? Why!? Ouch, that hurt his head.

A fireball also hit him and sent him across the room.

"Ise-san!" Asia cried out as she rushed to heal him.

The young blonde looked livid at the downed boy, "How dare you look at Natalia with such lecherous eyes, you, you, disgusting low-class devil!" she shouted as fire started to envelop her form in sheer fury.

If it was one thing that Ravel detested, it was perverts, especially those that set their eyes on Natalia.

"Owe."

"Hm, so this is Onee-chan's little hideout…it seems cozy but a tad darkish." Natalia said with a tilted head as she looked over the room, ignoring the downed boy as if he was part of the background along with the girl attending to him.

The club room interior was a wood-paneled room with dark Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle was also there, no doubt to allow teleportation to and from clients.

Natalia patted Ravel on the shoulder, telling her to calm down, and said blonde did so.

The blonde boy blinked and his eyes lit up, "Oh, my name is Yuuto Kiba." He said with a bow, "If I'm correct you must be Natalia-sama. Buchou said you would be coming soon."

Koneko blinked as well and bowed her head too, "Toujou Koneko, a pleasure." She said in a short and simple manner.

"Le gasp! Kitty!" Natalia shouted as she glomped the Nekomata with great speed and power, knocking both of them over the couch the loli neko was sitting on.

Koneko tried to pry the girl off after getting over her surprise with her Rook strength, but the redhead was really strong. Really really strong!

"Help me." she quietly pleaded.

Ravel was glaring at the Nekomata, how dare she get hugged from her friend, only she and maybe her fellow Peerage members along with…okay so her King had a hugging habit.

But she didn't have to like it!

She wanted to be the only one hugged…not that she would admit it of course, pfft.

Issei stood up groggily, "Um, who?" he asked cluelessly as Asia also looked clueless.

"Oh, you two weren't here when Buchou told us, it was about a few days before either of you joined. Buchou told us her younger sister was coming to Kuoh academy soon. Natalia Gremory-sama."

Issei gasped once more, "Buchou had a little sister?!" he shouted in surprise and quickly bowed deeply, "Um Hyoudou Issei, Buchou's Pawn!" he announced loudly.

Asia also bowed, "I'm Asia Argento, Buchou-san's Bishop. Very nice to meet you." She said with a friendly smile.

"Huh!" Ravel shouted, "_This _is the Sekiryuutei, the one that defeated my pervert of a brother?" the blonde said in disbelief since she sent him sailing with one attack!

Natalia looked them over curiously and let go of the white haired loli with a smile, "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Natalia and this is my Queen, Ravel Phenex of the Phenex clan." She introduced and Ravel just nodded her head at them, still anger at the perverted Pawn.

"Eh?! Phenex!" Issei shouted while pointing at the girl who looked angry at being pointed at.

"Yes." Both Natalia and Ravel answered.

"I don't think I saw them at the wedding strangely." Kiba said in thought.

"Because we didn't go." Natalia said with a shrug, "I threatened Onii-chan that if he didn't find a way to fix that mess of an idea that my baka Otou-sama made, well, I would castrate him." she said all casual-like.

The Rias Gremory Peerage looked at her in disbelief that she would threaten not only her brother, but the same brother who is also a Maou.

Ravel snorted, "I mean if we did even go, it would have been nothing more than watching my brother make even more of an ass of himself and Rias-san begin shown off as a trophy." The blonde stated with distaste as she scrunched her nose.

Natalia nodded to this eagerly, "Yep yep~! If that happened I would have come and killed Riser for even trying to do that~!" she said cheerfully, not even caring that she admitted that she would have killed a High-Class devil in front of a large audience…or even in front of said devil's little sister who, EH!? Just nodded in approval!

"Onii-sama was always an idiot. He thinks women are weak or something stupidly sexist like that, but what he fails to realize since he doesn't train like most High-Class devils is that I can easily beat him since I do, ever since I became Natalia's Queen." Ravel said as she flipped one of her drill curls over her shoulder, "Natalia could beat him even faster if she went at full power."

You could hear a pin drop. She was _stronger_ than Riser? The one Issei barely beat with him incomplete Balance Breaker? That was a scary thought.

But saying Buchou's younger sister could have beaten him faster? Just how strong was the younger Gremory?

"Well it sure is noisy in here." The elegant voice of Rias Gremory spoke as she and Akeno walked in and looked shocked, "Natalia!" she said as she ran towards her and hugged her baby sister tightly.

"Onee-chan!" Natalia shouted in return as she kissed her on the cheek and Rias kissed her forehead.

It was a very touching scene, though Issei was looking at their breasts as they mashed together.

Though his hair was 'mysteriously' set on fire, making him have to change his attention from 'Oppai' to 'Ah, I'm on fire' chanting.

Asia promptly performed first-aid like the White Mage she was.

"Nee Onee-chan, why is your Peerage so small? Oh, I know, you didn't complete it yet~" Natalia teased with mirth.

Rias winced a little, "Well, okay, maybe I didn't. But that doesn't mean you…didn't…you did, didn't you?" she asked in a bland tone.

Natalia nodded happily, "Just got my last piece while we were in Wales. Most of my pieces are moving here to join Kuoh too. Just a heads up." She added, "Oh, and I win~"

"We didn't make a bet though!"

"I know, I still won~"

"You are so childish!"

"Oh, Onee-chan is such a sore loser~"

"Gah!" Rias shouted in annoyance as she threw her hands in the air.

"It's okay; you're just a late bloomer for getting your pieces. No one will look down on you for that." Natalia said in a consoling tone.

Rias just huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest and pouted cutely.

Natalia just giggled at her sister.

Akeno and Ravel smiled at the scene, they haven't seen one for a long time since Natalia and Ravel went globetrotting when they were 10 years old.

"Well my Onee-chan's lack of ability aside." Natalia said getting a playful slap to the head, "I really wanted to see what Onee-chan's Pieces are like, Mostly the Sekiryuutei." Natalia said with a light spring in her step as she walked around the room and placed a finger on her chin, "Maybe a fight would be fun, I am getting a bit itchy for a scrap. And with the possessor of the Boosted Gear? Why not!"

Ravel paled and run up to as she grabbed the redhead's shoulders, "No, no fighting. I, um, I mean, you don't need to fight, so just relax, think of ah, bunnies, yes, bunnies hopping in a meadow…Please?"

"I don't know Ravvy…" Natalia trailed off with a tiny dark smirk, "…I'm just getting this urge from my body."

Ravel gulped as battle freak Natalia was rearing her pretty little head again. Why oh why!?

"Sorry Natalia, not now." Rias stated as her younger sister pouted at her and crossed her arms while lightly kicking the floor in annoyance.

"Ah pooh~"

"Natalia, maybe now would be a good time to introduce our Peerage?" Ravel asked trying to get the idea of fighting away from Natalia's head at the moment.

She really did not want to see the school get destroyed from what Natalia considered a 'fight'.

Natalia's eyes lit up, "Yeah! I'll summon them 'ttebane!" she said as a magic circle came to life and in a flash of light, a group of people appeared.

The first girl was tall, red hair that was cut at the neckline with two ahoge that twitched every now and then with a pair of magenta eyes, also you could see some kind of purple tattoo between her stockings and skirt. Her face was blank; clearly the silent character of the Peerage, but her entire form just stated she was powerful, very powerful.

The next girl was short; she had pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with long black ribbons, and red eyes as she held a black cat themed umbrella. Her posture just screamed nobility and power.

The next girl had very long, wavy, pale blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears. She radiated an innocent aura but also an air of wisdom around her.

Next was a tall pretty boy kind of guy with wavy blond hair and strong green eyes that carried himself in a regal way, knightly you could say like Kiba, but better.

Next was another girl, semi-long black hair, red eyes that shined with mischief, a red tokin, and a camera with a band hanging around her neck.

The last boy looked like a first year, he had brown eyes with spiky and long brown hair that goes down to his mid-spine, it is tied up in a ponytail fashion, with the rest of his hair being very spiked and a distinct fringe forming at his forehead with two visible bangs at the sides of his face. He wore his uniform in a more casual way with his hands in his pockets. He seemed like an energetic kind of guy.

"Huh? Where's Kuro-chan?" Natalia asked with a tilt of her head.

"He must be still talking to the principal for his job here." Ravel supplied

The other blonde in pigtails snorted, "That lump of muscle? A teacher?" she said in clear disbelief.

"Lady Rachel, I'm sure Kurogane would make a…fine teacher." The blond young man said, though he seemed to carry a bit of disbelief as well.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Was the retort.

"Now now, no talking about kuro-chan behind his back." Natalia chastised with a wag of her finger.

The blond youth bowed his head while girl rolled her eyes.

The door slammed open and a tall muscular man with spiky black hair and red eyes, walked in. He looked about 24, maybe 25? He was wearing an expensive black suit and white dress shirt with black shoes and tie that he was currently loosening, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He grumbled loudly, "I got the call munchkin, what's up?" he asked as he addressed his King as everyone in the Gremory Peerage looked at him in disbelief as who he addressed the girl who was his boss.

"Hey ya Kuro-rin!" Natalia said cheerfully with a wave.

"It's Kurogane!" he snapped in ire with a tick mark on his head.

Natalia just giggled.

Ravel coughed, getting Natalia to look at her, "Introductions Natalia."

It was slightly clear who wore the pants between the King and Queen, or at least the one who seemed to keep it all together.

Natalia nodded excitedly, "Okay! Well first is my only Rook, she took two pieces!" she said in happily as she addressed the red haired girl, "This Housen Ryofu."

Ryofu nodded her head, "Hello." She said in a quiet voice.

"She's from China, but that's her Japanese name, her Chinese name is Lu Bu Fengxian!"

That made the entire Rias Peerage pause.

"Wait." Rias said in shock, "As in that Lu Bu? The famous general?!"

Natalia nodded, "Yep, Ren-chan is his descendant. She's a very nice girl, right Ren-chan?" she asked as the other redhead nodded twice.

Natalia got a hero descendant; her little sister snared a hero descendant! And not just some run of the mill one, one of the most frightening ones!

Oh my Maou.

"Next is one of my Bishop's, Rachel Alucard of the Alucard clan." She said introducing the red eyed blonde girl.

Rachel looked at Rias and gave a small curtsy, "A pleasure Heiress of the Gremory clan."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet someone from the first clan of Vampires." Rias returned as she curtsied as well, she wondered how Gasper would react to this once she could get him out of his room.

"Next my bother Bishop, Mavis Vermilion, she's actually a one hundred year old Celtic fairy." Natalia said as the green eyed blonde giggled at her King as she gave a whimsical curtsy.

"Nice to meet you all!" Mavis said in a cheerful tone.

"My Knight Gawain Lotsson, descendant of the White Knight Gawain and possessor of the sister sword of Excalibur, Galatine."

Gawain crossed an arm across his chest and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet my King's sister, greetings Lady Rias Gremory." He said in a noble tone.

Rias bowed her head in return and was once again shocked at how her sister had yet another descendant, though she threw a worried look at her own Knight Kiba, who seemed to be stoned faced at the possessor of a Holy Sword.

"This is my other Knight, Youou Kurogane, or you can call him Kuro-chan, Kuro-rin, Kuro-" Natalia said listened off.

"Stop that!" the swordsman shouted in irritation as he knew she did it just to mess with him.

"Next is my Pawn, Shameimaru Aya." Natalia said as she ignored with irate swordsman with a giggle.

Aya stepped forward with a grin and gave a mock salute, "Nice to met'cha! Nata-chi said some stuff about you, but I hope to get to know you more. Maybe a few stories and pictures?" she asked as she raised her camera.

Rachel scuffed, "I wouldn't unless you want some outrageous story written about you."

Aya pouted at the Bishop, "Hey, I am a pure and honest reporter, I swear!"

Everyone in her Peerage just gave her a look of disbelief, even Natalia who actually liked her stories.

"This is my other Pawn, Inugami Kotarou."

Kotarou gave a mock salute with two fingers, "Yo, nice to be here, rather be training, but chilling in school is cool too I guess." He said with a shrug of his shoulders after stuffing his hand back into his pocket.

"Is this all of them Natalia?" Rias asked, as her sister had an impressive Peerage.

Natalia shook her head, "We have to go outside to see my last Pawn, he's a mythical beast like Enku." She answered as she walked outside with Rias at her side and the Peerages followed their respected King's.

Behind the building was a massive, leonine quadruped with some mastiff qualities. It was covered in brown fur and a long, light gray mane along its entire back. It had gray plates on either side of the mane (making it look like smoke is coming out of a crater on its back) and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. It had gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Its main faceplate was red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate covers its muzzle and resembled a handlebar mustache. It also had a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes.

Natalia squealed in happiness as she ran up and tackled the massive beast in a glomp as she mounted the laying down beast and nuzzled against its smoky mane.

"Say hi to Entei, he's a Lion of Foo." Natalia stated

"Greetings." The beast said in a polite but powerful tone, much like Natalia's and Rias' old caretaker Enku.

Rias took a deep breath, yeah; Natalia had gotten a really damn good Peerage.

And she had an unusable Bishop, along with a spare Rook and Knight.

She was now wondering her chances in a Rating Game with her little sister right now.

Such a great day for this little family reunion right?

**0**

**(1)-** Melchsee's Lance from Psyren.

**0**

**There you have it! There first chapter of my DxD series, one I happen to love. This is the first time I am doing a Naruko with a different name; I remember reading a comment back when I first started and someone saying 'Give her a different name!' So, I did. Still have an N in it and look it on Urban Dictionary, it fits Naruko to a T!**

**Now, the Peerage list is at the end of the chapter, so read the notes attached to each character for why and how they are there. That is all I can tell you…for now~**

**Also, I've made a few challenges on my profile, if you want to, take a look or even better, please try them out!  
**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**0 Devil Travel Journal Entry: Peerage Hunting, Year 1, Day 10, Location: Japan 0**

"I, cannot, believe you!" Ravel shouted at Natalia, who was rubbing the lump that her BFF gave her.

"But Ravvy, he looked so sad, so I thought I could help. You saw him smiling as he ran away." Natalia said while finding the ground very interesting.

"He was a hobo! They tend to look sad! But nooo, you decided to give him all of our traveling money you baka!" the blonde shouted, making Natalia shrink under her intense gaze.

"Auuu. But now he's really happy!"

"Yes! Because now he purchase more booze!"

"Now now young ladies, I do believe having a spat in the middle of the street is unnecessary." An elderly voice spoke.

Ravel turned around, "Sir, I am not talking…to…you…" the twintail said as she looked up and up at the giant before her.

He was a very tall and fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair. He also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and reaching mid-back with a few strands of hair to form a thick antenna-like strand hanging in front of his face. Despite his advanced age, he had largely muscular and well-defined built; few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair.

He was strangely licking a large lollipop.

"Um, ah, um." Ravel stammered, how was it possible for a human to be so big!

The tall man gave a chuckle, "Furinji Hayato young lady. Now, what may two young children be arguing about at," he said as he looked into the sky, "five thirty seven, when it is nearly dinnertime for children?" he asked in a kind tone.

The blonde pointed her finger at Natalia, "My friend is a baka, who decided to give a hobo all of our traveling money because he 'looked sad'." She said with finger quotes.

They could always get more money, but it was the principle of just handing out money to complete strangers!

A stomach growled loudly and the blondes turned to the young redhead, "I'm hungry~"

Ravel craned her face in her hand, "Why me?" she asked herself, but she too was feeling a bit hungry.

The elder licked his lollipop once more, "Well, I can't leave two children out this late, especially with no money on their person. Follow me to my dojo; my granddaughter is most likely preparing dinner. Two more mouths to feed would be no issue." He said with a hardy chuckle.

Ravel just gave a look of disbelief. No way, he could one of those strange lolicons that Japan has.

"Okay~!"

"Natalia!"

"Oh come Ravvy, he's a good guy."

"Oh? And I should just trust you on this why?"

"Because, I always know when someone is good or not."

"Hmph! Fine, but if something happens, I'm in charge of this trip, got it?" finger poke to chest.

"Mmhm."

"Good."

"Well, since we are all decided, shall we?" the elder asked.

"Sure!"

"Thank you sir."

The girls followed the old man to his dojo.

"So Oji-san, what's your dojo called?"

"Oh, Ryouzanpaku."

"Ohhh~"

**0**

**Peerage:**

King: Natalia Gremory (High-Class Devil) **I hope you all like her character, she is a bit on the airheaded side, but can get serious when it is called for. Some will find that Natalia is stronger then Rias, as to way? Simple, her goal is to be a Maou, she trains HARD, like Sairaorg hard, she is just as much a training junkie like her cousin, if not, maybe even more so~ But only by a bit.**

Queen: Ravel Phenex (High-Class Devil) **Now, Natalia and Ravel have a bit of a system to them. Think of them as Plutia and Noire from Hyperdimensional Neptunia V. We have the airhead and Tsundere, but instead of stopping Natalia (Plutia) from transforming, it is Ravel (Noire) stopping Natalia from getting a bit, a big bit, battle happy. While Natalia is the clear glue of the Peerage, Ravel would be the order of the group.**

Rook: Ryofu Housen (Koihime Musou), Lu Bu descendant (x2) **I have always loved Ren-chan! And when I knew that there could be descendants for some of my favorite heroes? Well how could I not come up with her? Moe!**

Bishop 1: Rachel Alucard (Vampire/Magician) **I needed a vampire character, now, why not the one that doesn't actually like drinking blood? I can definitely intertwine her into one of the later volumes when vampires come into play and her interaction with Gasper will be both hilarious and kind mean, but that is Rachel for you at times. The reason she is with Natalia will be told later on.**

Bishop 2: Mavis Vermilion (Celtic Fairy) **Now, this one had me in spirals; I was trying to find a good character for this slot. I went about through 5 different characters till I finally got to Mavis, who to those that know Fairy Tail, love her hopefully as much as I do. Now Mavis brings something different to the table, EXP! As to why she is a fairy? That is simple to know. As to why she is a Celtic fairy? Well, Mavis is a Celtic name, and since there are Celtic Fairy stories in the real world and Fairy Magic in DxDverse, I thought, why not?**

Knight 1: Gawain descendant (Holy Sword: Excalibur Galatine) (Mutation) **Gawain is the same reason as Ren, but I find him cool as the clear knight type, plus, he is related to Le Fay and Arthur descendants and I just love Arthurian Legends. **

Knight 2: Youou Kurogane (Ninja Warrior) **Another toughie to think of, but I settled for the headstrong swordsman type since while he is quick to anger, he is a protector as well. Plus I just love his nicknames~**

Pawn 1: Entei (Lion of Foo) (x4) **This one was right on the list from the start, if Sirzechs could have a Qilin or Kirin which is what Suicune is based off of, I thought, why not see what the other of the 3 beasts are based off of. And it hit with Lion of Foo, a protector. Perfect.**

Pawn 2: Aya Shameimaru (Karasu-Tengu) (x2) **There are crow tengu in DxD, but I wanted to go with one that those who know Touhou Project will love as she is both comedic and she is one tough cookie when she wants to be.**

Pawn 3: Kotarou Inugami (Dog Hanyou) (x2) **If there are Youkai, then most likely there are Hanyou's like Kotarou. Gasper the Dhamphir** **is a good example of a half-breed. I always loved the little guy, so why not add him to a story where he could shine a bit more?**

**All these characters can be and have been intertwined with the DxDverse, so no saying how did they get there and what not, all will be explained in their own way. I wanted to make it balanced, but also a bit on the OP side too, so thanks to my friend DruidFWY, this is where I got from all his helpful ideas and shooting back and forth ideas with for these past two months, thanks man, you rock!**

**Thanks for reading people!**


	2. A Un-Holy Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Highschool DxD, please support the official release.**

**This story takes place just after the Familiar chapter, just wanted to tell you guys. Natalia's Peerage have familiars and they will come into more play then we have seen with the other familiars, hopefully, I think.**

**Okay, wow thanks for the reviews guys, over 75 of them from just chapter 1! Still, some people don't like it, haters hate if they want. Some don't like the fact that 'Canon' Naruto or Naruko isn't in the story, but here is the thing, that is sooo used. I wanted to do something fresh, something new, and this hit me. **

**I am doing another DxD fic in the near future, but it is a work in progress at this moment. I am however working endlessly on my Touhou Project crossover I had promised; I think I finally nailed the characterization (Since I always want a good feel on characters when doing a fic) on the characters. Expect the prologue soon…or later. XP  
**

**Beta'd by Snipa.**

**0**

_The ground burning in flames, the sky crying with rain, white versed black._

_The battle of Hell and Heaven._

_Corpses filled the ground, roars of anger filled the air, and blasts of power lit the sky._

_The battle of God and Maou._

"Uwaa." Natalia said as she sat up with a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth and droopy eyes from being shaken.

"Natalia, you're in my bed, again." Ravel said in her large white tee-shirt and red panties while looking exasperated, "Naked…again."

The Phenex swore in her mind at how both the Gremory sisters had the same habit.

"Mm." Natalia said as she rubbed her eyes and frowned a bit.

Ravel saw this, "Did you have that dream again?" she asked in slight concern.

Natalia turned her head to her friend, "No, I was dreaming of endless ramen again." She pouted, "How could you wake me from such a paradise Ravvy!" she whined and pounded a pillow with her fists in mock anger.

Ravel stared at her and rolled her eyes, "Of course, what was I thinking. Baka." She said and pushed Natalia out of the bed, "And put your panties on!"

Natalia grumbled from the ground and grabbed her panties and stood up, putting one leg in at a time and leaned forward as she pulled them up, getting a little jiggle from her chest. She grabbed her bra and put on and turned away from Ravel.

The blonde sighed and clipped her in, "Now go into your room and get ready for school."

"Yes mom~"

"No sassing!"

"Eep!" Natalia said as she dove out of the room to avoid Ravel's deadly pillow aim.

Team Natalia, after their totally badass arrival into town, had made their power base in a large house that the Sirzechs setup for her and her Peerage.

It was three floors and reinforced with magic to make it sturdy, in case someone let off a spell by accident. The exterior was all brick with a black tiled roof, giving it an old medieval feeling, but still cozy.

The first floor held all the guys rooms, kitchen, two bathrooms, one for guest and the other larger one for the guys, a living room, and a dining room.

The second floor held all the girls rooms, three bathrooms for the girls to uses and share, they were large enough for two to share, each room had large closet space and all personal creature comforts for each room to go with the girl's tastes.

The third floor was the 'war room' that had a wall size TV and game consoles, a library, two guest rooms, and a storage room.

The basement held a large reinforced training room for obvious reasons with all sorts of training equipment and showers.

The backyard had a heated swimming pool, a big backyard for training or just playing around, lawn chairs, and an outside dining area.

Natalia walked into her room, which was basically the exact same as her room at the Gremory mansion.

She walked up to a small basket that had a red velvet pillow in it and petted the creature resting on it, "Hey Kurama, time to get up." She said softy as she got a squeak in return as a yellow foot long, furry pipe-like creature snaked up her arm.

This was her familiar, Kurama. He was a Kudakitsune or a pipe fox. A Kudakitsune had two forms: a snake-like mini version, and the traditional Kyuubi when it reveals its true power. It was able to create gigantic fireballs, also known as Foxfire or streams of fire, and could detect evil beings. She had named it Kurama as it felt like the right name at the time for some reason. Kurama seems to love fried tofu and always like to give her little kisses on the cheek.

Kurama draped himself around her neck and gave his owner a good morning kiss, getting a giggled from Natalia who rubbed his head, "Nice to see you're as energetic as always buddy." She said as she unraveled him from her neck and told him she would be back after taking a quick shower.

One shower later, Natalia walked back into her drying her wet hair and grabbed a pair of clean panties and bra. She threw on her uniform and held out her hand as Kurama snaked up her arm once more, resting around her neck under her uniform.

"Let's go see who's up~" Natalia said in a cheer as she rushed on down the stairs to see Kurogane sipping some coffee and reading another ninja manga as a muffin lied next to him on the table.

"Morning~!"

"Morning." Kurogane returned as he took another sip of coffee. He was dressed in a blue tracksuit with a whistle around his neck and a shinai resting against the kitchen counter.

"Are you allowed to have that for school?" Natalia asked as she grabbed a bowl, milk, and a box Chilled Flacks.

"Probably not." Was the amused retort.

"Then how is the principal going to let you have it?"

"I can be very persuasive." The swordsman said with a dark chuckle.

Natalia nodded her head, "So true. So, sound off." She said munching on her cereal.

"Gawain and the Vacuum are outside playing with their familiars." Kurogane listed off.

Ah, yes. Ryofu had a small dog named Sekito (Red Hare) as her familiar and took care of other dogs, cats, and birds she picks up along the way. Gawain had three Peregrine Falcons named Agravain, Gaheris, and Gareth respectably, as he practiced falconry.

"The pup is out for his usual morning run. Also took Kuromaru for company." The ninja said, referring to his own large talking dog familiar, he also had an eye patch! Kotarou basically had his dog spirits as his familiars. It was similar to Aya, who had a few crows as her familiars, "Entei's in the underworld, training. He said he'd be there at your call at any time until he comes back for dinner." Good old Entei, always working hard and looking out for her.

"Camera girl left early to get gossip and such around the school, you know, her usual deal. Mavis went with her, probably finding modern education exciting. You know how peppy she can get." Yep, that sounded like Aya and Mavis for you, "The rabbit is probably at her castle sipping her tea with her stupid cat and bat balloon…can you please order her to come to school?" Kurogane asked with a pleading look.

"…You just want to boss her around in P.E."

"…I will love you for eternity if you do."

"…What kind of muffin is that?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Trade you that for getting Rachel there."

"And this is why you are my boss lady." He said as he let out a villain-like laugh as he gave her the muffin that sealed his victory.

His King was a sucker for muffins and pastries.

That rabbit was going to get it. No one got away with calling him a dog for so long without any form of payback!

"Seems like a good first day so far…sadly it won't last, will it?" as the voice of Ravel as she walked down the stairs in her uniform with her familiar.

"Leonardo, stop ah num numming my hair." Ravel ordered the green snapping turtle on her shoulder with a piece of her hair in his mouth. **(1)**

Leonardo gave a grunt and let go of her hair.

Natalia polished off her bowl by drinking the milk and turned to the clock and gasped, "Ah, we have to go!" She didn't want to be late!

Natalia grabbed the muffin and rushed to the door where her school bag was and shouted, "Come on Ravvy!"

Ravel smirked and petted Leonardo on the head, she wanted to give him some breakfast, but it seemed she had to go, "Can you give him some food?" she asked as she handed the turtle to the warrior.

Kurogane nodded and put the turtle on his shoulder, "She _does _know you set the clock twenty minutes fast right?" he asked with a smirk as he put the manga down.

Ravel just looked smug, "Of course not. It's the only way to make sure she doesn't leave at the last minute to do a cliché toast in the mouth run like from one of her little animes."

The ninja snorted and walked to the fridge and grabbed some lettuce for the turtle, "You are evil."

"Well I _am _a devil."

"Ravvy!"

"I'm coming!" Ravel said as she ran to the door.

"Here you go little guy." Kurogane said letting the turtle munch on his shoulder as he went back to read his manga for another 19 minutes until he just teleported to the school.

He absently wondered why his King didn't do that but shrugged. She was a weird like that, not that it was a bad thing.

**0**

Natalia was rushing to the school was Ravel at a more sedated pace behind her as they entered the school gate. They walked side by side to the entrance while hearing comments about them.

"I can't believe Rias-sempai had a younger sister."

"I know, she's really cute too, can't wait till she's older, then bam! Smocking hot!"

"Phenex-san is cute too, hey; think they'll be the next great Onee-sama's of the school?"

"Totally!"

Natalia of course didn't even bother listening to them while Ravel just glared at them as they headed to their classroom.

**0 After classes 0**

Natalia snickered, "Slime and tentacles? Onee-chan, oh Onee-chan, I pity you so much." The younger Gremory laughed at her sister as they were drinking tea.

Rias' face heated up a bit, "Yeah yeah, laugh it up." She said in a miffed tone as she told Natalia what had happened when they went to get Issei and Asia familiars.

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"I still can't believe he's the Sekiryuutei though! Was he really strong during the fight with that baka?" Natalia asked with sparkling interest.

Rias smiled fondly as she looked into her teacup, "Yes, yes he was." She said in a quiet tone.

Issei, who was in the room, as he fail once again to get another contract, listened with a big smile on his face.

Ravel too was in the room as she was doing some homework and held a workbook in her hands. Akeno stood in the room as well, giving the sisters a refill of hot tea.

"Hmm." Natalia hummed, "Well, if he's marrying you, does that mean I should start calling him Issei-nii-sama?" she asked with a moe tilt of her head.

Rias blinked at that while Issei started going into perv mode.

"_Ise~" Rias said in a skimpy night gown while doing an alluring pose._

"_Nii-sama~" Natalia said in cuter night wear doing a different pose._

"He he ehehehe." Issei said with a dazed look as blood dripped from his nose.

"NO!" Ravel shouted as she stood up, "You will not inflate this ero's ego by calling him that!" the blonde said as she crossed her arms and looked sternly at Natalia.

"Eh? Why?"

"Simple, I won't allow it!"

Natalia gave a big nod, "Okay." If Ravvy was getting huffy about it, then that usually meant she shouldn't do it.

Issei hung his head as a depression cloud floated over him. But he shook his head, no, no he thought. His harem dream was still strong, and what would be better than to have sisters in it! He clinched his fists, he wouldn't give up!

Rias giggled a bit at her Pawn's dramatic behavior and was happy that her baby sister had someone looking out for her.

Ravel must have a hard time since Natalia could be a _bit_ of a hassle when she wanted to be.

Rias took another sip of her tea and spoke, "So Natalia, where is most of your peerage?" she asked in interest at what kind of devil jobs they took.

"Well…"

**0**

Kotarou

"Get back here doggy!" A strong feminine voice shouted.

"You are flippin' psycho you mad woman, psycho!" Kotarou shouted as he dodged a punch.

The older girl had red eyes, waist-long black hair, and a "megalopolis-style" bust. She wore a winter uniform of her school with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style.

"Stand still so I can quell this burning feeling in my body!"

"Like hell, your punches hurt like Natalia's, Momoyo!" he shouted as he went for a kick.

**0**

Mavis

"For the trees!" Mavis shouted over her headset as she played Planet of Magecraft as her level 72 Dryad.

She heard squabbling from her party members and then they stupidly deviated from her well made plans!

Again!

"No, no, I set up an entire plan for the raid and you ruin it!" the blonde shouted in tears while stomping her feet.

"That's it; I'm changing servers to find some competent people to play with!"

More words from her ear piece.

"No I will not! Why I play with children whose voices haven't cracked yet, I will never know! You tiny scrotum peons don't know who you're messing with. I'm going to make my own guild, and it will be a hundred times better than yours! There'll be cake, and ice cream, and, and, you're not invited!"

Ugh, why was she surrounded by such N00bs!

She went back to town to save and exited her profile.

At finishing the work to make a guild and getting a guild hosting provider, she typed in her guild name.

Fairy Tail.

**0**

Ryofu

She was standing in a supermarket awaiting the God of Discounts, as she was summoned to be a representative of the Half-Priced Food Lovers Club.

"Oh, it seems I'll have a real challenge today." Spoke an albino girl as she walked up to Ryofu, "Greetings Lu Bu."

"Ice Witch." Ryofu said with a nod.

"So, what are you after today?"

"Pork cooked in ginger Bento." Ryofu answered

"I see." The albino said as a store worker finished putting on the discount stickers and entered the break room.

Ryofu's eyes shined deadly.

The battle had begun.

**0**

Aya

"I'm here at lover's lookout." Aya said as she looked around the area, "It's dark, in the middle of nowhere and it's where hormone driven teens love to come and fool around." She said in a chipper tone, "So very likely, we're about to see someone get killed~! Sure enough, there is a girl in that car, blouse unbuttoned, all alone. Let's see if she'll have a word with us." she spoke and took a few paces to a parked car where a pretty ditzy looking brunette sat in the driver's side.

Aya leaned by the open window and held out her mike, "Hi, Shameimaru Aya, journalist and reporter of TNB (Tengu News Broadcasting)."

"Oh, hi!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Can you tell us your name?" Aya asked

"Well, my name is Ami, I-"

Aya cut her off as she turned back to the camera, "Ami, can you tell us what you're doing out here, all alone?"

"Well, yeah, sure." She said with a smile, "My boyfriend and I were just making out and when we heard a noise out there. So he went to go check it, but, but that was like ten minutes ago." She said with a confused look.

"Yeah…yeah, Ami, has it crossed your little mind that your boyfriend was probably murdered and your about to be slaughtered next?" Aya asked

Ami's mouth opened as she had an OMG face, "Really?" as she scrunched her nose, "No way!" she said with a smile as if she was being punked.

"Way." Aya said with a solid nod, "Ami, good luck."

"Okay, thanks Aya!" Ami said as a man in a black robe and ghost mask walked up to the car and pulled Ami out of it as she screamed.

Aya turned back to the camera and pointed to the scene, "Just as I thought! The murder is happening as we speak! I'm going to try and get into the bloodshed, are you getting this?!" she asked as she turned to the mike to Ami, who was in a chokehold, "Excuse me! Ami, Ami!" Aya exclaimed as the murderer was shanking Ami in the stomach, "Can you tell us what're feeling honey?"

"Lots of pain! Aya please help me!"

"I'd love to help ya, but I can't, policies!" Aya said as the murder finally did one last stab and dropped the now deceased.

"Sir, sir! Can I get a word with you!" Aya asked as she held the mike in the man's masked face.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here!" the muffled voice of the man said as he pointed his knife at Aya and then the cameraman, "I'm just trying to do my job! Get that camera off of me!" he said trying to push the camera.

"No Kenichi, keep rolling! Keep rolling!" Aya shouted as she pushed the man away from her camera guy.

"I'm bouncing; I can't stand your fake news crap! Get a real job!" the murderer said as he was running away.

Aya stomped her foot, "Ugh, this is why I stick to newspapers! How am I suppose to get an accurate interview from the man if he keeps running away?!" the Tengu shouted in anger, "Let's go Kenichi!" she said to her cameraman as they flew away.

**0**

"About something like that." Natalia answered with a smile, "I think Kuro-pyon is finishing up his duties and Gawain said that he was going to check the Kendo team out." she said while closing her eyes in thought, opened them again to show a more serious look, "Also, what is up with your Knight, he keeps giving Gawain this look…I don't like it." The younger Gremory stated.

Rias sighed into her teacup as she turned to Issei, "Ise, could you leave the room for a bit." She asked and got a nod from her Pawn. After he left, the older turned back to her sibling, "Kiba has a loathing for Holy swords you see. Gawain being an owner of one stirred his hate a bit along with a visit to Ise's home, he saw a picture of one that a friend of Ise's had. It's gotten him somewhat riled up, hopefully it will pass." Rias said, not wanting to get depth about Kiba's revenge issues with the Excalibur.

Having its sister sword around was already trending on shaky grounds. But if a confrontation with Gawain did happen, she would rein him in.

Natalia nodded and was about to continue with a new topic when the door slammed open as the red eyed pigtailed vampire of the younger Gremory peerage marched up to her King.

She was in the Kuoh uniform with her cat umbrella familiar, Nago, and her stout red bat familiar that looked like a primary school bag, Gii. She had a light sheen of sweat on her.

"Hey Ray-Ray, you're all sweaty!" Natalia pointed out.

"I do not sweat, I simmer!" She said in a light hiss as she pointed to her King, "Do you know what that mangy mutt made me do?" she asked while crossing her petite arms, "Run laps. Run laps!" she shouted, "Not only did you force me to attend classes at this human school, but he ordered me around! Unforgivable!" she said with clinched teeth as her fangs showed.

Natalia just patted the blonde on the head, "There there, it's okay. I got a muffin, so everything is fine." She said consolingly.

Rachel blinked owlishly, "You…You made me come here for a muffin?" she said in a clear tone of disbelief, "A measly pastry!" she shouted in rage!

"It was chocolate chip!"

The vampire dropped Nago and grabbed Natalia's whiskered cheeks and pulled them.

"It hwrts, it hwrts, Wavvy, help!" the tiny redhead shouted.

"You reap what you sow Natalia, this is a life lesson." Ravel stated with a smirk and continued reading.

Traitor! Natalia shouted in her mind.

"You will never do this again." Rachel stated coolly as she pulled the cheeks more, getting a whimper and a nod, "Good." She said as she let go of the now red cheeks.

"Owie." Natalia said with tears prickling her eyes.

"Now, I am returning to my castle, only call me if the world is about to end." The petite vampire said in a chilled tone to show how upset she was. She grabbed Nago and strutted off.

"Bye Gremory princess!" Nago said cheerfully.

"Bye Lady Natalia!" Gii said

"Quiet!"

"Yes princess." They both said towards Rachel's command.

"Now, how to exact my revenge on that blasted hound." The vampiric blonde mused aloud as she left.

Issei stuck his head in the room and seemed to be holding his chest a bit. Rachel must have pushed him out of the way…hard.

"A spirited one, isn't she?" Rias asked with a quirked lip.

Natalia giggled, "She is. You should see her and Ravvy go at it, it's funny~"

Ravel gave a hrmph at that as she closed her books, finishing her homework.

Now it was the task of getting Natalia to do hers.

"Now," Rias said in a chipper tone as she clasped her hands, "I wanted to bring something up, the up and coming Ball Tournament. Overall, it is an event where we play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. The matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs." She said with a smile, "Since with the addition of your Peerage my darling little sister, our numbers are bolstered to the point we won't have to worry about reserves!" she said in glee.

Natalia made a fart noise with her tongue, "No way, sounds like too much work." The tiny smaller redhead said in a lazy tone as she slouched into her comfy chair, "I could be training or napping." She argued plainly, "Besides, the ORC isn't even a sports club."

Rias smile just grew, "Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club."

"Well, my Peerage doesn't have to get involved! I only joined your club so I didn't have to make my own because dealing with the hassle of running it sounded annoying. It's much better to use you for that."

"Ara ara, if you want to achieve that dream of yours, you are going to have to do stuff such as that." Akeno pointed out with a smile.

Rias stood as she walked behind her sister and hugged her around her neck, "Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." The older sister begged annoyingly in a playful tone.

"No!"

"Hm, then how about I get you those cookies you like~" the club president said in a sing song tone.

"…Which ones?"

"You still go crazy over double peanut butter cookies, right?"

"…I curse you for knowing my love of pastries." Natalia mumbled into her sister's arms with a pretty pout adoring her features.

Rias gave a giggle along with Akeno, it was so easy at times to do these things to her sister, but it just made her all the cuter! She thought while tightening her hug, "Thank you~!"

"Tte, you are such a glutton." Ravel grumbled while shaking her head.

"Uu~ Ravvy's on a mean streak today."

"I am not!"

"Are too~" Natalia counted as they started an 'Am not, are too' contest as Rias let go and went back to her seat.

"Uh, Buchou, is your sister always like this?" Issei asked in a whisper. Of course it was moe and such, but was it really going to be like this?

Rias giggled into the back of her hand as Ravel started to pinch Natalia's cheeks, "Yes, they may argue, but those two are the best of friends, just like Akeno and I." She said as she shot her Queen a glance and saw her giggling at the first years arguing.

After her cheeks were freed, the young King rubbed them a bit as she turned to her sister, "Fine, but! Gawain and Kiba are to be apart." She stated, it was non-negotiable.

Rias gave her a solid nod as she instantly agreed with her, "We'll be starting practice tomorrow."

"Nee-chan, when can I fight him?" Natalia said as she pointed at Issei.

"Eh?"

Rias sighed, "Natalia, I understand you're eager to fight the Sekiryuutei, but Ise still has training to do if you want to fight him. You want him at his best right?" the older sister asked, hoping this would deter her sister.

"So? He beat that baka Riser; I could use a decent fight. Sparring with Ravvy is great and all, but we know each other's moves inside and out, so only our planning makes the difference now since we train at the same level." The young King said with a pout as Ravel nodded.

The blonde was good at planning ahead, but Natalia had an amazing knack for on the fly planning…Ravel had been on the end of those many a time, that was for certain.

"Fighting a Longinus user, now that sounds like a major challenge!"

"No Natalia, I'm sorry."

The smaller redhead pouted and stood up and left in a bit of a childish tantrum, stomping to the door and slamming it on her exit.

The Phenex rubbed the bridge of her nose, "My apologize Rias-san, she was just very excited at the discovery of the Sekiryuutei and, like always, wanted to face a challenge."

That and she wanted to no doubt compare the new Pawn to his rival.

Ravel turned and grabbed her stuff as she hurried after her friend.

"Um, Buchou, what was that about?" he asked with a few pieces of sweat on his forehead, he did not want to fight the tiny king. Not only because she was Buchou's younger sister, but the way she said that he could be a decent fight for her…that sounded kinda scary.

"Ise, as you can see, my little sister has a 'spark' for fighting. As I told you, I take pride in my house's name, but Natalia, she could care less about names and such. She only sees our family as that, just a family, not a great clan, not the family that has a son of the title of Lucifer, just a family. She just does her own thing, at her own pace. If you tell her to do something, she tends to rebel against it." Rias said with a sigh, "She has always found fights exciting, to prove her strength, the thrill of battling someone strong. The Sekiryuutei is a title of many strong warriors of the past; you carry it now, so she wants her shot at you." She explained in a soft tone.

"So, can it really be as bad as you think if we did fight?" Issei asked curiously.

Rias was quiet for a beat and then nodded, "Yes, because if it is anything to go by, Natalia is a strong devil, even for her age. I would say that I would have problems facing her head on in a straight up fight." She begrudgingly admitted; it was kind of embarrassing saying that your little sister could beat you up. But Natalia just had this natural talent in combat from the start of it all.

Issei nodded, wondering what a fight between the Gremory sisters would be like.

**0**

BANG!

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one." Issei shouted and caught the soaring baseball with his gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Ise." Rias smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Next week is Kuoh Academy's Ball Tournament. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose." So said Rias with a firm voice.

A little bit away, Team Natalia consisting of the King herself, Ravel, Kotarou, Ryofu, Gawain, Aya, and Mavis, was practicing for kickball.

"Fore!" Natalia shout as she did a galactic punt.

"Wrong game!" Ravel and Kotarou shouted at her.

The redhead's lower lip quivered, "But I like saying it."

"No." the two said in sync.

"Fine."

Meanwhile, with the ball~

A man in his twenties with black hair and golden bang who had a goatee was walking down the street as a fiery meteor came at him unsuspectingly.

He was checking out a sexy woman, his was guard down, just as the fiery kickball nailed him in the junk.

"OOUUU!" he shouted as he fell to his knees in unbelievable pain.

Back to the important people~

Natalia tilted her head, "Huh, I wonder if I hit someone."

Ravel shrugged, "If you did, a normal person would perhaps be dead." She admitted

"Maybe I got lucky and hit an angel or something." Natalia guessed

She was half right.

Aya giggled at this along with Mavis as Gawain shook his head.

"Wonderful, a kickball starts the next great war." He said with a dramatic sigh, but gave a tiny smile nonetheless.

Over by Team Rias, Natalia sees a baseball nail her sister's Knight in the head with a smack!

The only Pawn of the Rias team yelled at him as the older King looked concerned for him.

That guy has been out of it lately. Natalia had even heard that it became a hot topic around the school. "A prince in his thoughts." The girls were worried and excited over his expression. He of course would glare at times at Gawain, who while did not return the look, just gave him a blank one back, which seemed to frustrate the second year Knight.

Meh, as long as he didn't start a fight with her White Knight, then it was fine to the smaller King.

**0 Lunch time, the next day 0**

Issei was arguing with his 'friends' about the rumors they spread of him being some sexual beast, hunting all the bishoujo of the ORC. Luckily they didn't start any of the younger Gremory and her Peerage or they would no doubt be ash from that fiery Queen.

He had to go to the club room, so after he put his empty lunch box back into his bag. He turned to see where Asia was and saw her chatting with another school girl, along with the fairy girl Mavis, who was chatting happily with the Italian girl and the non-devil.

The two Bishops had taken to a liking to each other, since as it turned out, the fairy girl was also kinda of sheltered to things in the real world like the maiden. They tended to chat a lot with Mavis even explaining some magicks to Asia on the side. The Italian girl seemed excited from it.

He also saw the Rook of the tiny King eating her food at a fast pace as other girls surrounded her and they had an 'awww' face on while continuing to give her food as her ahoge twitched in happiness.

Moe!

After telling his friends how awesome seeing real oppai was and them telling him to die, he walked up to his housemate, "Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?"

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"Well, you two do seem close." The Mavis said with her fingers together and a smile. Her fairy voice carried a lighthearted teasing tone.

"T-t-that's...Auu..." Asia's face began to turn crimson.

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!"

"It was you! What do you mean 'combination'!? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! Well... I do want to do these things, but I can't do something like that to Asia!"

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands, "Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

Mavis just seemed to find their antics funny as she skipped over to Ryofu and whispered into her ear. The redhead nodded and stood up while muttering a small thank you for the food.

The Rook really seemed to be gaining major points; some have even said that she is starting rival Koneko for the position of school mascot.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"Okay!"

"Ah, don't leave us behind!" Mavis said as she and Ryofu fast walked up to them.

**0 ORC 0**

When they entered the room, the other members were already there….and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well.

"Student President..." Issei said in a shocked tone.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-sempai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." Said Saji

The Kaichou then said it quietly to the secretary guy, "Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

A snort was heard, "It's not like you guys are good at hiding your signatures anyway, the Sitri heiress and the Gremory heiress are good at hiding it, along with the Queen's in the room…though Natalia seems to like bleeding out her power at times." The noble vampire girl commented on as she sat in a chair that looked like a cat.

"Hm, I'll take that under advisement." Kaichou said with a nod to the Bishop.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri." Akeno explained the shocked Issei and clueless Asia, "The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phenex. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

The secretary guy spoke, "You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me!" Issei said in a happy tone.

The secretary guy, Saji, made an opposite reaction to me and made a sigh, "Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same Pawn as me…."

"W-What did you say!?"

"Geez, this guy is acting so self righteous about it." Kotarou said with his hands behind his head while turning to Aya, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou." Saji made a provoking comment against him, but Kaichou glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias' servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san, along with Natalia's Peerage. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides…" Kaichou then looked at Issei, "Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phenex. Consuming 8 Pawn pieces was not just for show."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phenex!? For this guy to beat that Riser….. I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-sempai who rescued Rias-sempai…"

"My brother was an arrogant twit; it was bound to happen sooner or later. Losing to his fellow pervert, I think it is somewhat fitting." Ravel stated with a hmph as she found the topic distasteful.

"Apologize then for bring up something unpleasant to you Ravel-san, I am sorry as well to you Hyoudou Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?" Kaichou said it to them while smiling, "Saji." She said sharply.

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me…" Saji also bowed his head down at Issei reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along." Asia replied back with a big smile.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!" Saji grabbed Asia's hand.

Issei grabbed his hand and the two began to make rude comments to each other in cheery tones.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at them.

Natalia was giggling, "I almost feel sorry for you two."

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club." Saji said it while letting go of Issei's hand.

"Oh! Is that a challenge I hear?" Kotarou said as his ears showed up out of his hair and grinned at Saji like a predator would to prey.

"Shh, Kota-kun." Natalia said in her childish tone as the boy shrugged his shoulders. The male Sitri Pawn was kinda annoying him.

Really, the piece you have does not make you better then another piece, or the number of pieces you took in, it was how well you fought.

Kaichou took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice, "I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias and Natalia...especially the little prankster." She said while eying Natalia.

Who of course was whistling innocently and averted her eyes from the stern heiress.

"Natalia."

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't do anything…permanent."

"Natalia."

"I think that is the best you'll get Sitri-san." Ravel said in a dry tone.

Sona just gave Natalia her soul piercing glare that made the younger King shrink under it.

"C'mon!"

STARE!

"Fine, fine, just stop!"

"Heh."

"You have to show me how to do that." Rias quipped as she saw Natalia using Ravel as a makeshift shield to protect her from 'the glare'.

Sona dropped the look and made an amused face towards the older Gremory, "Years of practice from having to deal with Onee-sama. Those two may share the same personality at times, but it is sadly only half as effective to Onee-sama."

That had gotten a laugh from the older Kings as the younger pouted at them.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time." the Kaichou said and got up and tried to leave.

"Kaichou. No Sona Sitri-san…..sama. I will be in your care from now."

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

Issei and Asia said with a bow.

"Yes, let's get along." Kaichou replied and smiled at them as she peered at Natalia's Peerage, "It was a pleasure to meet your Peerage as well Natalia." She said with a nod to the youngest King in the room, "Rias, I will be looking forward to the Ball Tournament. Same to you Natalia, good luck." The Kaichou said to the Gremory with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well."

"You bet'cha!"

"Ise, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are Devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?" Rias said to them while smiling.

"Yes!"

"Same to you guys! Even if he looks like an idiot, no need to make him feel worse about himself." Natalia said to her group as everyone sweatdropped at her words.

If Saji were still here, it would have no doubt hurt to have a cute girl say that about him.

"Well, if your little standoff of the powers in this place is over, I'm going." Rachel said as she stood from her chair and it turned into her umbrella. Clearly showing that she was only here for important matters.

"Tch, go back to your hole rabbit." The only teacher in the room said.

"Still all bark and no bite dog." Was the cool toned return.

Those two really don't get along well, do they?

**0 Tournament day 0**

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. Most of the members got changed into their PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match. But the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches.

Natalia, along with Ravel and Koneko had kickball for their class against Aya and Kotarou's class.

Issei, Asia, Mavis, and Ryofu had baseball, so with a Rook on their side, they had someone who would be the best at cleanup.

Rias was to play tennis. Gawain, who was in another class, was playing handball.

After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs.

Rias had informed the club they had dodgeball as their match.

**0 Later that day 0**

The first years had an intense battle with only Natalia's class winning by one point in the last inning with 9-8 as the score.

The group of second years did great and Ryofu got the MVP for getting a total of 8 homeruns and losing 8 balls in the clouds, making the score 18-5.

Rias and Sona had a tennis match that ended in a draw.

And Gawain won for his class with ease.

As they gathered, Issei was shocked to see Asia in bloomers.

"Raise your spirit up, you two." Rias said to them as she had a glow around her, still energetic even after that intense tennis.

"Osu! I'm getting fired up with Asia's bloomers! Since I'm doing it, I'm not going to lose!"

"Good reply, Ise! I will give you a reward if you work hard!"

"Uooooooo! Oppai!"

STEP!

"Gyaaa!"

Issei screamed. Of course, because Asia stepped on his foot.

"At least someone did." Ravel said in an irked tone as her fingers licked with tiny flames, like she was about to fireball the pervert…it was safe to say she was.

"Ise-san how about you hand "that" out to everyone?" Asia said it with a displeased voice.

Just like Asia said, there was something Issei had and he showed it to everyone, "Everyone! Let's put this on as a team!"

They were headbands, which had an embroidery "Occult Research Club" imprinted on it. It was handmade it seemed.

"Ara, you are well prepared."

The first one to take it from him was Rias, "Yes, Ise is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"Hehehe. I was secretly practicing."

"…It's unexpectedly good." Koneko admitted

"Cool!" Natalia said in glee as she took one.

Ravel eyed them, like she was analyzing them or something, "Well, it seems he have at least some kind of talent." She said in a begrudging tone.

Issei smiled at that.

Natalia elbowed Ravel in the side softly, "See, he isn't a pervert all the time."

"Hmph."

"Ara-ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolize the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san! That's why I also made it!"

"Sweet, like an official badge or something, right?" Kotarou asked and his fellow Pawn nodded.

Everyone took them from his hand and put them on their forehead. It made him happy. Issei then gave one to Kiba, who was spacing out it seemed.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]

The announcement which called for them! Their battle was about to start!

**0**

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!" Issei shouted in tears.

These guys couldn't hit anyone besides me from their viewpoints!

Rias. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". The really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Akeno. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". School idol. Can't aim for her.

Asia. The Angel and the number 1 beautiful girl of the second year. And also a Blondie! Can't aim for her.

Koneko-chan. A loli-loli girl who is our school mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Natalia. A cute and sweet girl that as it turned out is one of the new duos called the "Two Great Ojou-sama" of the first year.

Ravel. The Blondie pigtails beauty and the other half of the "Two Great Ojou-sama" of the first year.

Kiba. Enemy of every male students in our school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Then, Ise. Everyone thought, "I don't understand why that guy belongs to the occult research club". It's not a problem if you hit him. No, you have to hit him instead. Damn it. Die. Aim every ball at him! Head shot! Die, die you wild beast!

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Iseeeeeee, die!"

"Please! Take Hyoudou down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"You have to bring Asia-san back to the good side!"

"Die! Right! No, throw at head on!"

"Kill him! Die! There should be only one loli-con, and that is me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

Even the crowds were telling the poor Pawn to die!

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Ise! In terms of strategy, this would be "sacrifice"! Ise, this is a chance!"

"Buchouuuu! I will do my best! Shit! I'm not doing this for fun!"

"That's right, go go Issei!" Natalia cheered as she caught a ball and threw it at a guy right where his heart was. The guy folded like a lawn chair, and didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon.

Ah, the medic on the sidelines said that they needed a defibrillator for him! Issei almost felt sorry for him, if he wasn't trying to kill the Pawn, he would have, but not now.

"Ah, he's going for Natalia-chan next!"

"Kill him faster!"

Koneko was doing good at taking them down as Ravel danced around and catching them.

Suddenly, a big built guy reared back and aimed at Kiba, "Shit! I don't care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

Kiba was of course still in his own little world.

Issei moved to protect Kiba, getting a nutshot for his trouble and crumpled down.

Ravel seemed all smiles at this. Issei was starting to wonder if she was sadistic to perverts or something.

The club members run up to him as Rias helped him up.

"Bu…Buchou…my…balls…"

"I have the ball! You did well Ise! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Ise!" Rias said with scary eyes.

"Ara ara. Buchou. You are wrong. It seems like a different ball is in a serious condition."

Rias gasped in realization, "…! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y…yes. Did Ise-san get hurt…?"

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!"

"Koneko. Can you take Ise to a place where there's no one around?"

"…Affirmative."

"B-Buchou… I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use..."

"It's alright, Ise. You did well. Leave the rest to us." Rias said as she patted gently on his cheek with her hand.

"I call the captain!" Natalia shouted as she grabbed a ball.

"Oh boy…" Ravel muttered

Koneko grabbed Issei by his collar and dragged him away with Asia following them.

"This is a battle of revenge for Ise!"

And so the slaughter of the baseball team ensued. Leaving only the captain, who shakily stood his ground…though it looked like he was about to pee himself.

"This one for the finish!" Natalia cheered as she reared back and spun her arm a bit and launched the ball.

SMACK!

It hit the captain right in the jewels and it was slow motion from there now as the ball hit him with such force that a crunch was heard and he started to go up in the air. His feet were first as he spun once in the air, twice, and then a third time as he fell flat on his face, foaming at the mouth.

"K.O.!" Natalia said in a male computer voice that sounded kinda like Sidewalk Rumble.

"…I think you just took his ability to produce children away." Ravel pointed out as everyone in the area was silent.

"…Meh, it happens."

[The Occult research club wins!]

Was called over the announcement.

"Yes!" Natalia cheered with Ravel as they hi-fived.

Everyone was smiles at this, except a spacey Kiba…was he trying to be a zombie or something?

**0**

It was raining hard outside. We were lucky that it rained after the tournament.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Rias just slapped someone. It was Kiba.

Natalia's Peerage started to hear Rias berate her Knight and decided to leave back towards home. It was their inner problem, not theirs, so it was best to leave.

Natalia though couldn't blame her sister for being angry. Her knight did very little during the tournament today and even then, he wasn't putting his all into it.

**0 Team Natalia 0**

Everyone left to do their own thing, as the group of Natalia, Ravel, and Gawain remand.

Natalia and Ravel were sharing an umbrella while the Knight held his own. As the continued the walk home, Gawain stopped short and the two first years stopped a few feet ahead of him.

"Are you okay Gawain?" Natalia asked with a tilt of her head.

The white Knight didn't answer for a minute as his eyes were closed and had a concentrated look on his face, "…I knew I recognized that." He murmured as he stood straight, "Your highness, I sense a holy sword in the area. May I go investigate?" he asked

"Do you feel that it is necessary?" the redhead asked.

"My King, there are three sisters of the Maou in this town, it may very well be the church or it could be one who seeks glory in slaying one or all three of you…of course it could just be a traveler who is at rest, but I would feel more comfortable if I could confirm it." He said in a strong tone.

Natalia looked him in the eyes sternly, a rather rare look for her, "You have one order. You are to return to my side, safe. Is that understood?" she ordered

The Knight held his arm across his chest and bowed his head, "By your word." He answered dutifully.

"Then you may go."

With a nod from the wavy haired Knight, a pair of black leather bat wings ejected from his back and he took flight at great speed.

"Was that wise?" Ravel asked as she watched the Knight disappear into the rainy night sky.

"I have a bad feeling; this could be the cause of it."

"…Should we prepare?" Ravel asked, since when Natalia had a bad feeling, something usual happened.

Natalia shook her head, "No, just have everyone on their guard for now. We need to know more if we have to make a move."

"Understood."

**0 With Gawain 0**

"Where are you." He said to himself. The only possibilities would be either the Excalibur fragments from the church, Durandal, Ascalon, the fragments the church didn't possess, and Ruler that his cousin was trying to find…unless he somehow found it.

Then finally Caliburn, the ultimate holy sword his family possessed. There was no was in hell Arthur would lose it so the Knight may have a family reunion soon if it was _that_ one.

As the cold rain pelted his body, he landed on a nearby rooftop in the general area where he sensed the holy energy.

CLANG!

His head whipped around. The sound of swords clashing!

He leaped to the area and saw the Knight of Rias Gremory and a priest with…Rapidly? Yes, he remembered that one.

His fellow Knight's arm was slashed and he lowed kicked the priest to the ground. Now!

He conjured a fireball in his hand. When you had a brilliant magic using cousin, you tended to pick up a few things. The Knight launched it at the downed priest, sending him back down the street as he jumped in front of the wounded seconded year.

"Are you okay?" Gawain asked, only to get a shocked then angry look from his fellow blond.

"Waah! Cheap! Outside help!" the burned albino priest shouted as he stood and with Rapidly in front of him.

Gawain drew Galatine from a magic circle and held it before him in a tight grip.

"Whaa! I know that one! Hey, your that guy that killed those exorsists ain't ya? Yeah, went crazy like me and left them ya did, nice to meet you again sempai Gawain of the holy sword Galatine!" he said in a cheery tone despite being just burned by the Knight.

"…Who are you?" Gawain asked as he did not remember working with anyone this crazy.

"Eh?! It's me, me! Freed Sellzen! We did that job together in London. You were all like 'One slash, one kill' on those shitty devils. It was, like, orgasmic!" he shouted as he made swoosh and swing noises for added effect.

As the priest continued to act like a fan boy. Gawain and Kiba looked at one another and then back to Freed in sync.

"Eh? What? Do have something in my teeth? Ah fuck! I knew I shouldn't of had spinach! That shit always fucks me over!" he exclaimed as he used his finger to rub his teeth, "Did I get it?" he asked while smiling big to them.

"…You've met him before?" Gawain asked the younger Knight.

"Yes."

"Was he always…"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Dang it!" Freed declared as he rubbed his teeth harder and stopped as he licked his teeth a bit, "But still, man, this is like totally awesome! Or some other surfer lingo. The Countryside massacre is like my favorite story!"

A scowl came upon Gawain's handsome features, "This is why I left the exorcists, because they were like you! The church claims that devils are evil, yet I've seen humans in the very house of the Lord that are more like the devils they speak about then the real devils themselves!" the Knight stated in a chilled tone.

"The final straw was an order to investigate an entire village on the outskirts of Tuscany. They didn't even bother to investigate, the one in charge of the team just decided to kill them all, men, women, and children." Gawain said in a cold tone.

"I argued with him, to investigate first before just rushing in against orders, but the superior denied that and said to kill them all, not the ones who had summoned a devil. So, I tried to talk others out of it, but they called me a traitor and attacked me, and I killed the entire squad, all 20 members. Later I investigate and found out it was nothing more than a silly rumor, no evidence at all that anyone had been summoning devils…A village would have been slaughtered for nothing, all on the whines of people with the same disgusting mind set as you!" the blonde said in a frost tone.

"I reported this to the higher ups and told them I was through with those radical actions as it went against my code and honor. They of course did not want to lose Galatine and foolishly attempted to kill me and take it. I once again defended myself during the time of noon. I was victorious." He finished saddened tone. He of course made sure not to kill anyone during that fight; more bloodshed was not needed, especially in the house of the Lord.

Kiba was giving him a look of respect, but you could still he see that he was eying Gawain's sword with a look of loathing.

Sniffle.

Freed was crying, "That is some great shit, man, I would have loved to see that carnage." He said as he blew his nose on his sleeve, "It must have been beautiful." He said in an awe whisper.

"You really are sick." Kiba said with a growl.

"Thank you pretty boy!"

"Still," Gawain said as he bent his knees a bit, "Having some loose exorcist like you with an Excalibur fragment around is not good for my King. So I will have to kill." He said in a polite tone.

"Eh? King, ah, no way! You became a shitty devil?!" Freed said in a scandalized tone, "Is this is what it's like when you find out your favorite singer just lip-syncs?! Why God, why? Ah, wait, I never did believe in you, so why am I praying to you ya douche nozzle!" he said with a psychotic laugh.

"No!" Kiba shouted, "He's mine to destroy, along with that sword!" he said summoning his Holy Eraser.

"Eh? That again?" Freed said while picking his ear and had a bored look, "You know that thing ain't gonna work on my Excalibur-chan, right? Right? Or are you slow in the head?"

"You're injured from getting hit, that cut will hinder your movements. Let me handle him while you get the young maiden to heal you." Gawain rationalized logically.

Kiba glared at him, "Stay out of this!" the boy shouted as he lashed out at the older blond with his sword.

Gawain blocked the attack and jumped back a few feet to maintain some distance from the angry second year, "I'm your ally! Why are you attacking me?" the older teen asked in shock.

"Stay out of my way." Kiba said in low chilled tone as he returned to face Freed, "I'm going to destroy it, I'm going to destroy it into little pieces." He proclaimed loudly.

Gawain sighed at the boy; he was clearly cloud by whatever hate he had for the Excalibur. Fighting with that kind of mentality would only get him killed.

In a dash of speed, Gawain snapped a kick to Kiba's side, sending into the wall that lined the street.

"Gah!"

"Chill your head boy, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Shiny! Two devils going at it! Go go, I get to kill the winner!"

"Silence." Gawain said, this was really starting to get irritating. The knight readied his sword and was gone in a blink and slashed at Freed.

The exorcist barely blocked, "Geez, speedy bastard huh? Guess you being a 'Knight', you got a Knight piece yeah?"

"Yes." Gawain said as his blows came faster and stronger as he rained down blows to the maniac.

Freed's hands were feeling numb to the power behind the strikes, "Oi oi, you trying to kill me or something."

"The former, I assure you." Gawain said as he did a wide swing, sending Freed back about ten meters.

"Oi! I thought you Knights were all fancy legs and lack muscles?!"

Gawain scoffed at that, "A misconception. I train every part of my body. In fact, this is my normal speed; I have yet resorted to using my speed boost granted by my Knight piece. I rather use it when I truly need it." The holy sword user stated.

"Eh?! How shocking!" Freed said with exaggeration, but a small magic circle came to his ear, "Huh?" he nodded his head, "Yep, okay!" he shouted as he turned to Gawain, "Sorry sempai! Raincheck?" he asked

"No."

"Oh well." He said as he pulled out a light gun and shot it at the down Kiba.

Gawain's eyes widened and moved to block the light bullet only to be blinded a second later by a light grenade. He grunted as he quickly covered his eyes, he lowered his arm a second later and looked around, "Blast. A slippery one huh." He mused as he turned to Kiba, who was now getting up. He offered his hand only to have it slapped away.

"Well, I suppose I deserve that, but it was the best way to stop you from getting yourself killed." The White Knight stated.

The glare intensified, "Don't ever get in my way again." The younger blond growled as he walked away.

The holy sword user sighed at the retreating Knight, "It seems something big is going to happen." He said while looking at Galatine, "Are you ready my friend?" he asked the sword.

**0**

**(1)- I know The Pheonix and the Turtle is a story by Shakespeare. I know it is really a turtle dove, but I just had to do this. Plus, Leo is not just any turtle, for those who know ****Katekyō Hitman Reborn, yeah, he is _that _kinda turtle, you know what he does, MWAHAHA!**

**Done and done!**

**Well, we get some background on Gawain, more will be revealed along some of characters of the Peerage in the next chapter! Not much else to say, HTM will be worked on next, I know many have been waiting for that one.**

**Also, I've made a few challenges on my profile, if you want to, take a look or even better, please try them out! I really want to see some of them done. PM me for details!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**P.S. This is not an Omake, this is the times before they arrival at Kuoh Academy.**

**0 Devil Travel Journal Entry: Peerage Hunting, Year 1, Day 10, Location: Japan 0**

"Whoa, I'm full!" Natalia said happily as she patted her stomach after the dinner.

"This was very well made." Ravel said as she bowed her head light to the blonde haired girl named Miu, who was only a year older then the two devils.

Miu smiled at them, "Thank you very much Ravel-san."

"So all you guys are master fighters?" Natalia asked old man Hayato.

The old man gave a laugh, "Why yes, we are. Ryouzanpaku is a place where the strongest martial artists gather." He explained

"My cousin does martial arts too. It is so cool!"

"Hoho, would you want to learn here?" the Elder said with a glint in his eye.

"Natalia, we have to leave, we are traveling. Does that ring any bells?" Ravel told her friend.

Natalia gave her the big eyes and pouty lip look, "Please Ravvy, you know I like this kind of stuff. And they say they're the strongest around! Who better to learn from? Besides, not many of the High-class learn to fight with their bodies; it would give us a major advantage!"

"…You do bring up a point." The pigtailed girl admitted, since a majority of High-class devils mainly rely on magic as their pieces to melee combat.

"Well, if that is the case." The small Chinese man said as he pulled out a scroll that had a contract on it and laid it before the two ten year olds.

"20,000 yen a month. Each." The old Chinese man said.

Natalia and Ravel turned to each and shrugged as they turned back to the small man, "Okay." The said at the same time. That kind of money wouldn't put much of a dent into what they had. They had a hushed conversation and Ravel spoke.

"Can we make this a full year plan, also, what about food expenses and such?" the blonde asked, taking control as she looked over the contract.

Miu was over to them in a second, holding their hands, "Thank you, thank you." She said repeatedly with tears.

"So what options do we have to choose from?" Natalia asked

"Well, we do have a variety of choices, but you could choose more than one." The cultured mustache man said.

The list:

Akisame Kōetsuji, the Philosophical Jujutsu Master.

Apachai Hopachai, the Muay Thai Death God.

Kensei Ma, the Master of All Chinese Kenpō.

Shio Sakaki, the Hundredth Degree Street Brawler.

Shigure Kousaka, the Prodigy of Sword and Mistress of all Weaponry.

Hayato Furinji, the Invincible Superman.

"I want the big guy!" Natalia shouted as she pointed to the Muay Thai master.

"Apa?" he said pointing to himself.

"Chinese martial arts seem interesting." Ravel said with curiosity.

"Very well then…welcome, newest disciples of Ryouzanpaku!"

"To your new hell!"


End file.
